Schizophrenia was studied with quantitative anatomical technical in order to establish clinicopathological correlates and elucidate pathogenesis. At present a major loci of pathology has been found in patients with schizophrenia. The same consists of bilateral diminution in the grey matter content of their temporal lobes. This lesion appears to have a multifocal patten with the medial aspects of the hemispheres affected in the more anterior levels and the superior temporal gyrus affected at posterior levels. Preliminary work has circumscribed the abnormality to the entorhinal cortex especially the more superficial layers, i.e., those receiving dopaminergic innervation. In order to perform their studies the authors have introduced techniques of quantitative shape analysis to neuroimaging and developed a computerized technique for the measurement of cellular disarry in microscopy.